Call me Old Fashion
by carolynjames
Summary: Beginning where the season left off...after the courts settlement. Angelo is granted joint custody with Daphne and Bay. My story depicts Angelo exercising his parental rights whether or not he has the support from the girls or other parents...


**Call Me Old Fashion**

Disclaimer: I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth". Just a little character play~

Warning: Possible Old fashion "Italian style" Discipline may occur when 1 wayward teen daughter and Papa Angelo go head to head ~

A quick overview:

While Angelo waited to receive his settlement he continued to stay at the Kennish's home.

Tension began to rise immediately after the court's decision to grant Angelo joint custody with both daughters and $5,000,000.00 settlement. Neither the Kennish's nor Regina were aware of Angelo's plea for custody. The courts agreed he had been wrongfully cheated out of the truth from the very day he instinctively knew Daphne was not his biological daughter. And lost 16 years with his biological daughter Bay.

Angelo would soon put everyone at ease that he would be splitting the $5,000,000.00 settlement 5 ways. Regina, the Kennishes, Bay, daphne and himself would all receive 1 million each. The girls would be in a trust fund that they could withdraw with parental guidance through the age of 27. Then what remained would be for their taking.

Although, the two families had not established a full amount of trust with Angelo, he wasn't going to wait any longer to work on his relationships with his daughters. His new-found confidence put a new edge to the families already complicated living.

The first bombshell hitting shortly after finding out Daphne was dating her older boss and Bay's attempt to flee the country intercepted by her father.

~~~This is where my story begins...

Katherine and John call for a family meeting to take place after breakfast.

Regina opens the kitchen door and is alone. She looks towards Angelo with a sigh and says, "Daphne's not quite up to a family meeting today. She's still pretty angry about last night and the way you handled yourself with Chef Jeff." Regina shrugs her shoulders, "I'm sorry, this is all going to take a little getting used to."

Angelo nods his head to Regina solemnly, places his napkin down roughly on the table and stands. He turns to Kathrine, "Would you please excuse me for a moment."

"Wait, Angelo..." Regina rushes to his side, "Where are you going".

"To retrieve our daughter. She is needed for this discussion and will come down for breakfast with her family."

"Well..I... Angelo"...Regina stuttered, "She's really not in the mood, I mean after last night, She is not ready to forgive you or I don't even know if she will..."

"Regina, I am her father..."

At this point John jumps in as escalation arrises..."What is everyone talking about. What happened last night and Angelo, what did you do to piss my daughter off this time.

Angelo gave John a strong stare, "She is our daughter John. A daughter I intend to help raise while I still have the chance. Now if you want to share in that responsibility by all means I will support you but I will not allow you to make interference nor will I be questioned every time I choose to handle a situation as I deem fit."

"Now you just wait a minute Angelo", Regina stepped in, "My daughter that I raised alone for the past 13 years right do you think you have barging in here and claiming to take over..."

"Regina Enough. Your story is old. 13 years old. I knew instinctively from the beginning, Daphne was not my biological daughter. At that point all I knew is she must have belong to some other man. Never did I consider she also belong to another woman and that Bay~without question`was removed from our lives. Just look at her. For god sakes Bay is my daughter, I would have known from the moment I held her. But we had no trust in our relationship. None. How could I have suspected anything like this. The courts all saw my side. Can't you see. I tried for 13 years to contact you. You withheld information from me the kennishes...Yes Regina you raised our daughter by yourself, and by your own will. even when you found out the truth, you left 3 parents unknown to the truth. The courts have agreed to grant me custody and custody I will have with both my daughters. Now if you all will excuse me. I want to discuss with Daphne that she is needed and Required to come to breakfast. Like it or not."

The entire table sat frozen. John still wondering what happened last night but Angelo was able to quiet him long enough to get out the door and hear the story from Regina.

* * *

"knock knock knock...Daphne, it is your father. I want you to let me in so that we may talk."

No answer and then he remembered , Daphne could not hear him.

Angelo slowly opened her bedroom door to find daphne faced down into her pillow, crying. Angelo flicked her light switch on and off to show he was entering.

"What do you want~get out of here I don't want to talk to you"...Daphne threw her pillow at him. Being a good shot~she did not miss.

Angelo took a deep breath and calmly walked towards the side of her bed and sat down.

"Daphne", he said placing his hand over hers. She pulled away with a venom look in her eyes and seethed "Leave" get out of my room".

"'No, I will not leave, I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

Angelo's temper was being tested along with his fiery redhead daughter. Blood or no blood, they shared this family trait.

Angelo waited for daphne to look him in the eye and at first chance stated quickly, "If you don't want to talk to me that its fine, but you will listen to what I have to say..."

* * *

John became edgy the longer Angelo was gone and decided to go after the 2. he entered the bedroom to see Angelo signing as he spoke to daphne. He had no idea Angelo had learned to sign so well in such a short amount of time.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed with his head down as he listen to the fatherly words of love and discipline being etched out on new canvas. He saw a deep yearning in his biological daughters eyes, to take in each word given. Her tense body began to relax at the shoulders as she tilted her head sincerely to see everything he said.

When it seemed like an opportunity to interject his presence, john knocked lightly on the door causing Angelo to look up.

"I just wanted you to know that we will eat without you but will wait for you both to come downstairs before any discussions. but please, take your time Angelo, I can see this is important and Daphne, you are feeling comfortable speaking with Angelo alone. Yes?"

Daphne tilted her head and smiled toward John and nodded yes.

Angelo coughed and cleared his throat and thanked John. "We will be down in just a few more minutes."

John walked on while daphne tugged at her father's shirt. 'No, she signed, No I don't want to face everyone after last night, after they know what happened and what you did to Chef and what I did. No, I will not go down there. I heard what you had to say but please just go now, I want to stay here in my room for a while.

Daphne flung her head into her pillow. Angelo tapped her shoulder, no answer, taped it again. she ignored him.

Angelo blew out a frustrated sigh then stood up from the bed. He tapped her again. She stubbornly shook her head.

He shook his head and looked up to the ceiling with arms stretched out wide..."Why me Lord, testing, testing, testing me everyday...Please just once give me a break". He chuckled to himself.

And if a natural parental instinct from his father came flooding into his body he leaned over and popped daphne with a sound smack to her ass. crossing his arms smugly he waited for a response.

She turned with an angry brow and signed to him, "Did you just hit me!"

Silently, he nodded "yes" with an upturned brow.

"You just hit me"... daphne stated dumbfounded as she sat up and pouted angrily at Angelo.

Angelo lifted her chin gently so that she may look into his eyes. "No", he signed,"I did not hit you, I spanked you. Call me old fashion but when I ask my daughter to do something, I expect her to obey."

Daphne's eyes widened...she couldn't believe what he just said. 'Daughter Obey', who was this guy kidding he was taking her back to square one.

She shook her head several times and stood defiantly in front of Angelo. "No, No! You will not treat me like a small child and you will not Hit me!" Clenching her fists tighter.

"Daphne, Let me tell you something , I am your father, I "also" have a very fiery temper and where I come from, In a family, The father takes care of the daughter and the daughter listens to her father. Why? Because they love each other. Now I know you may not love me right now, but I love you and have loved you for 16 years despite what Regina has told you. I am your father~do you see what I'm saying? It is my job to protect and guide you."

Daphne glared and slightly shook her head "No. No, I do not need you to be my father. I needed you to protect me when I was 5. I don't need you now. John is my father now."

Angelo just shook his head and finger at Daphne. "No, no-no no...You are not going down that road again. No you are manipulating me, Ah," he sighed as he paced the floor..."I can see this is your way to get rid of me but it is not going to work. No Daphne. Clearly your stubbornness is clouding your understanding. so I will try again. I want you to get dressed and be down stairs in the Kennish's kitchen in 5 minutes."

Daphne began shaking her head ~no~ stubbornly with her lips tightly pinched together.

"I'm not finished." Angelo signed and shouted simultaneously. He let out a large breath while cupping his head into his hands.

"Okay, Okay", he nodded with an air of surrender. "If you do not come down in 5 minutes and I am forced to come back and get you... I will make my promise to you." Angelo's gentle demeanor soon turned firm. The intensity in his eyes actually caused Daphne to take a few steps back from him. Pointing at her calmly~"You want to act like a spoilt child, stubborn , defiant, Okay then...You will be treated like a child".

Angelo walked towards the door and paused for a moment. Turning back around one more time to face the wayward teenager. "In my familia, we are to love, honor and Obey the father. If you want to disobey me daphne then you will leave me no choice for my actions to take. As your father, the courts granted me joint custody of you and Bay , so I am your father. And I will be a proper father who cares for his daughters."

Angelo puts his head down momentarily and slowly walks towards Daphne reaching out to touch her hands. She willing places them into his.

"Daphne, do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Daphne looked with a quizzical brow.

"Disobey me Daphne and I will not hesitate to take you over my knee and spank you soundly... until you are ready to do as you're told."

Daphne pulled her hands from Angelo's and crossed her arms tight around her waist.

Angelo signed for her to look at him..."Now, Have I made myself clear?"

Daphne's eyes widen while all she could do was surrender and nod her head.

"Good" He tapped her nose, "And next time, I would like my daughter to answer her father properly with a 'yes sir'.

She tilted her head and squinted one eye glaringly...causing angelo to let out a small laugh.

"Yes, it will take time. That, I see. But that's okay. Finally, now I will have the time...the time to raise my daughters.

* * *

So 1 time shot or continue...'need reviews people if you're interested'~~~Just a little Bay attitude there...lol


End file.
